The perfect Gift
by Numbeh 013
Summary: Kuki wants only one gift from her boyfriend, will he gave it to her? M RATING FOR ADULT THEMES DON'T LIKE DON'T READ not graphic


_Hey_

_So i finally am catching up with the requests, sorry it's taking so long my life has been chaotic ..._

_Here is DarthWill3 request._

_3/4 M rating_

_you have been warned._

* * *

_'Wally and I had been dating for 5 years now, today it's my birthday celebration, just him and me, mom went somewhere with my dad, and Mushi is somewhere with Alexander, she likes to call him Sandy, I'm turning 19, and Wally promised me he would give me what ever I want, and I have a pretty cool idea for my gift, you wanna know what that is? I want him.' _

If he agrees it will be our first time together, I just love him. While all alone at Kuki's house, Wally and Kuki go up into Kuki's room as she requested gift.

"take of your shirt" Kuki said simply and Wally conceded, she gently pressed her lips to Wally's. As their kiss became deeper and deeper, she subconsciously rocked her hips against him and ran her hands up and down his bare torso. Wally moaned at the delicious friction Kuki was creating as she rocked against him, and pushed her off trying to calm himself before he would explode, Kuki noticing his concern, removed her shirt, and hugged Wally once again, kissing him softly, placing his hands on her breasts, he finally sees her bra as a barrier and removes it in a quick movement. They were currently sitting at the edge of Kuki's bed slightly turned to see each others body.

Wally shifted his hips as his pants became increasingly tight nevertheless he kept drawing random patterns on Kuki's soft skin with his fingertips while she brought her lips back to his. This kiss was fierce and passionate setting their blood aflame. Resting her hands on his hips she kissed and licked her way down his chest, pulling him down wards so that he was now laying on her bed with she on top, she nipped the skin above his navel before swirling her tongue in it. She stopped at the waistband of his pants and placed a small kiss before blowing on the wet skin making Wally shiver in pleasure she went back to kissing his neck climbing upwards to his earlobe, "I want you Wallabee Beatles," she breathed into his ear; he tensed at those words and before giving. Grabbing her, he rolled them over; making sure to keep his weight off of Kuki.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asks concerned "what if we get an STD"

"I'm sure Wally"

"But what about pregnancy?"

"Wally I love you too much, and I'd like it ... to have your baby, I mean"

"Ok, but ... there's no turning back now"

Kuki had been playing with the waist line of his jeans and now after he had agreed, she had undone them completely in a swift move, as Wally pulled of her jeans, Wally kept kissing Kuki and traveled down to her hips, playing with his tongue in her most private area, Kuki became impatient as she rolled them over, being once again on top she began torturing him, moving the slowest she could. After several minutes that seemed to last hours their hips were moving together in what seemed to be a natural rhythm they were both born with, in perfect sync, Wally was on top once again fulfilling her desires.

After what seemed hours they finally came Kuki first almost immediately Wally rolling back once again so that Kuki could be on top. They kept that way for about half an hour both nude covered with the comforter Kuki began dressing again, Wally following suit, as Wally retrieved his jeans he remembered the small velvet box in his pocket, turning around looking at a shirtless Kuki he spoke the only words in his mind.

"Will you marry me?" he said

Kuki turned around and looked at him with the small velvet box and did only what her mind told her. She kissed him firmly.

"Is that a yes?" he said only to have her kiss him again and whisper "of course silly"

* * *

_so that's it ... I know it's not my best work done 'till now but ... I think it came out ok, What do you think?_

_LET ME KNOW PRESSING THIS CUTE LITTLE BUTTON_

_v  
_


End file.
